Whoosh
Whoosh is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He appears to be a stronger relative of Swish, and an ally of Big Bubba. Just like Swish, Whoosh will proceed to attack Gregory & co. until it gets stuck. Gregory & co. will encounter this foe in the western area of Scorpius Deep Reef. Physical Appearance Whoosh's appearance isn't much of a difference than Swish, except by the magenta coloring and harpoon-like nose. Etymology Just like its weaker relative's name, Whoosh's name comes from the onomatopoeia sound "whoosh", which is the sound it makes when it passes by Gregory & co. Attacks Whoosh attacks Gregory & co. the same way its weaker relative does. Whoosh also performs more special moves than before, such as Arrow Buster, Extreme Headbutt, Bubble Trap, Smasher, Tail Whack, Foost, Water Shot, and Encircle. Arrow Buster is an attack that shoots an energy filled arrow-like buster to attack. It may cause the Flinch status if it hits. Extreme Headbutt is an attack that the user headbutts the foe at high speed. It may also causes the Flinch status. Bubble Trap is a status move that creates a field of bubbles, preventing foes from fleeing battle. Smasher is an attack that the user does is just simply smash into the foe. The user takes recoil, however. Tail Whack is an attack that damages the foe by the user's tail. Foost is a healing move similar to Roost, but only for fish. Water Shot is an attack that hits the foe with a shot full of water. It may also cause the Flinch status if it hit. Encircle is a status effect move that involves the user to circle around the target, causing the Confused status. Whoosh's Attack power still tops his Special Attack, but not as great as his Speed, for he is fast enough to strike quickly. His Special Defense is alright, but his Defense makes a flaw for him, which makes using physical attacks the best way to defeat him. Whoosh is also strong on water, ice, and grass attacks, but weak against metal attacks. Using Haley's metal attacks can defeat this foe. In one of the areas in the Northern Sea, there's a secret room that is blocked off by a huge rock with a crack in it. Gregory & co. cannot break it, but perhaps if one were to lure a Whoosh to the spot, it can break it, allowing Gregory & co. to access the secret room and obtain the rare item from the chest in there. Zoomgrinder is the strongest relative of Swish and Whoosh, and Gregory & co. will meet and fight this character at the Challenge Tower. The only difference is Zoomgrinder's light green skin, bent dorsal fin, and saw-like nose. Trivia * Whoosh's Mind Thought refers to the sound it makes when using quick moves such as Extreme Headbutt. * Whoosh is also encountered at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.